


The Agent and the Artist

by starspangledmeatball



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Based off Disney short Paperman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1950s New York, Steve Rogers, aspiring comic book artist, is just a man trying to make his living selling his work and trying to come up with a great hero to sell. He sees a mysterious and beautiful woman on the train and finds his muse for his new comic after imagining her as a top secret agent who goes on missions. But what would a lady like that see in a sickly guy like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and the Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post I saw where Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter were drawn as the characters from the Disney short paperman. I love that short. And I love Steggy. Enjoy!

_7am_

There she was again. Steve nervously fiddled with his sketchbook. The beautiful, dark-haired woman at the train stop. He always got off the train before her so he never knew where her stop was at. Not that it really mattered. All Steve could do was admire her from afar. She'd never talk to a sickly nobody, especially who lived at the hospital most of the time.

Steve flipped open his sketchbook and continued the sketches he started when he first saw her. She was so mysterious, so alluring, he couldn't help but draw her. And with all of his free time, he had plenty of time to daydream. He imagined this brunette as an agent. He imagined this after he saw her flip a guy over her shoulder after he tried to steal her purse.It was amazing and awe-inspiring.

He had to admit that he was smitten; he'd never even said hi. She smiled at him once but that was it. Maybe she was just being nice, but Steve could dream, couldn't he? That someone would actually look at him without contempt or pity.

He returned back to his drawings and scribbles of ideas. This time Miss X, that's what he called her, had defeated a man twice her size by hitting him with a stapler. She only had the training she picked up from her father and her own smarts to help her. And boy was she smart. She could outwit any of her coworkers at the agency she worked for. Little did anybody know that one day she'd be director.

Nobody ever suspected a beautiful woman would be an agent. Even her fellow agents saw her as a secretary and nothing more. She used this to her advantage even with the bitter taste of nobody taking her seriously. Still, she kept her head held high. One day she'd become their boss.

A hand touched his shoulder. Startled he quickly slammed his sketchbook shut. He looked up and saw her.

"Sorry to interrupt you," her voice was soft. She was British. Her eyes were sparkling citrine. "But I think you missed your stop."

"What?!" he cried, broken out of his stupor. He looked out the window and realized he had indeed missed his stop. She smiled sympathetically. "It happens. My stop is next, you could always get off there."

So that's where her stop was. She ended up sitting next to him for the rest of the train ride. His heart was pounding. She's just being nice. Don't assume, Steve. They exited the train.

"Well, then. Goodbye Steve," she said and turned around to leave.

"Wait."

She turned back towards him.

He fumbled. "Your name. Can I know your name?"

She smiled. "Peggy."

_Peggy._

To him it was the most beautiful name in the world. Steve was still so dumbstruck he never realized that he hadn't told her his name.

Suddenly, one of the loose papers in his sketchbook flew out and hit Peggy in the face, making Steve turn bright red from his neck to the tips of his ears.

"I am so sorry," he exclaimed.

She pulled the paper off her face and looked at the drawing. Recognizing it as herself, she realized how intuitive he was. At the base was 'Ms. X: Secret Agent' written in bold but messy script. She faltered however when she saw her bright red lipstick smeared on the center of the drawing. "Oh no... I ruined it," she said, holding it back to him.

"I- I- erm... it's okay. It's just a dumb drawing just... I saw you in that red hat and blue suit that one day and thought you looked like a secret agent. I'm not trying to be creepy but I wanted to draw you as one," he rambled.

"You've never talked to a woman have you?"

"Not unless you count my mother or a nurse," he cracked a smile. "But they have to talk to you." She returned the smile.

"Well, either way, I'm flattered to be your inspiration for something," she added teasingly then in a more serious tone. "Maybe it will become famous. I can see it now, Agent Peggy Carter: MI6."

"Not bad," Steve chuckled. Peggy Carter. The clock in the square chimed.

"Oh, bugger," Peggy swore. "I have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Steve."

"Right, tomorrow!" he waved at her as she left. His heart pounding in his chest. He felt like the luckiest fella in the world to even befriend someone like Peggy. Much less have her look at and talk to him.

_Tomorrow._

\-------

Steve was not there on the morning train. He wasn't there the next day either. Peggy worried but tried not to let it consume her thoughts. Maybe he was ill. He's sometimes gone for weeks at a time.

Not that she noticed.

Okay maybe she tailed him once in her blonde disguise and bought a painting of his. And a sketch. At first she felt pity for him. So small, frail. But she saw him break a man's nose once. The man was twice Steve's size and he was harassing some poor girl. Peggy was ready to casually stab the brute with a pen but in swooped Steve. Unfortunately Steve got his arm broken in return. And a bruised cheek and a black eye and a.... oh the poor dear was a mangled mess.

Peggy gave the bigger man hell once she made sure Steve was going to be taken to the hospital. After that, Peggy felt more respect and admiration. So, maybe, he was defending some poor puppy or a person who was being bullied.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" a voice startled her out of her musings. Peggy looked up at her best friend, Angie.

"You've been out of it," Angie continued. "And I know it ain't from lack of sleep."

"Just someone I met on the subway," Peggy confessed. She may be a secret agent but nothing could get past Angie. It was better to go ahead and tell the truth. After all, Angie knew about Peggy's secret job. Peggy needed someone to tell and Angie was better at keeping secrets than some at the SSR.

"Ooh, the artist?" Angie grinned. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill! All I did was talk to him and tell him he missed his stop," Peggy said.

"Alright, alright," Angie decided not to push the subject. "Any missions coming up?"

Peggy sighed, "No, I'm stuck on paperwork for the time being. Guess it's better than being a secretary or a waitress." Angie nodded.

"You wouldn't last one day as a waitress. You don't take shit from anybody and that'd get ya in trouble."

The brunette chuckled. "You're probably right."

"I always am, English," the blonde said. "C'mon let's whip up some dinner."

\---------

Steve lay in his hospital bed thinking of Peggy. He hoped she was wondering where he was. Probably not. A few of his medical problems flared up. He wasn't sure which ones, the first few days in the hospital were fuzzy.

Bucky told him that it was his heart, his stomach ulcers, and his anemia..

To sum it all up, Steve felt like shit. Bucky wasn't allowed to be there except once a day for a couple hours and the doctors hadn't yet realized that Steve only got worse when they came in with a cigarette hanging out of their mouths.

He was lonely and exhausted. All the small man had in his times alone were his sketchbooks. He opened one up to a blank page and stared at it trying to think of something to sketch.

Nothing.

Frustrated he stared around the sterile, white room.

Boring.

He glared out the window. Oh right. His glasses. He pulled the clunky things out and put them on. They were heavy and he hated them but they helped him see. Looking out the window again he saw her.

She was sitting at a desk, filling out paperwork diligently. A man approached her and set a stack of files on the desk. He leaned close to her and said something. She looked up and replied with something else that made the man sputter indignantly before he took the files and stormed off.

Steve was ecstatic at the mere sight of her. He wanted her to look out the window. Notice him. Somehow.

He looked back down at the blank page and got an idea. He tore out the page and folded it into a paper plane. He and Bucky made plenty during their school days.

Luckily, the nurse left the window open to let in some fresh air. Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration Steve aimed the plane and threw it. It dropped. Grunting in frustration he ripped out another page and threw it again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

They missed each time. He threw them until he ran out of pages.

No more.

No... He did have one more. Steve pulled out the drawing that had Peggy's lipstick mark on it. It was worth a shot. He held it to his heart before folding it up and tossing it out the window.

It soared across the street and into the open window by Peggy.

\-----

Startled, Peggy dropped her pen and stared at the paper airplane. She looked around but saw none of her coworkers snickering or looking at her as if to gauge her reaction.

She picked up the plane and unfolded it. It was the picture Steve drew. She stood up and went to the window and gazed carefully at each window.

There.

He was in a hospital. He looked thrilled to see her. His twig-like arm waving around to get her attention.

She smiled and waved back then held up one finger to him. She went out of the frame of the window to go over to a secretary.

"I'll take the boss his coffee today," she said.

"Oh thanks Margie," the secretary looked frazzled and relieved. "I have so much to do today."

Peggy ignored the nickname and took the coffee to her boss. "Sir, I believe I am feeling unwell. Would it be alright if I went home?"

He looked up from his paperwork. "You look fine Agent Carter."

"Oh, it isn't a chill. It's... _feminine_ issues."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh fine go eat chocolate or see a movie, go shopping. Whatever makes you feel better."

"Thank you, sir," she left and smirked. Men were so easy to manipulate. Peggy grabbed her purse and hurried over to the hospital across the street. She paused and saw all the paper airplanes on the ground.

_How long had he been trying to get my attention?_

She picked up as many of the drawings as she could before they blew away. A couple were picked up by the wind and flew into her arms and caught on her skirt, as if dragging her towards the hospital.

Peggy hurried into the hospital and went to the receptionist. "Excuse me, may I visit Steve Rogers?"

The woman boredly looked up from filing her nails and looked up the name. "He's not allowed any visitors. His condition isn't too good right now. Go wait by the other man who keeps pestering me to see him." She pointed to a clean cut brunet man in a suit.

He looked anxious.

Peggy approached him. "Are you a friend of Steve's?"

The man looked up surprised. "Bucky Barnes, ma'am," He introduced himself with a charming albeit strained smile.

"I came to visit Steve and... return his drawings." She held up the pile of planes as proof. Bucky grinned.

"So you're the dame Steve never shuts up about. You fascinate him, you know. He seems to think you're some kind of secret agent. He doesn't admit you're his muse though."

Peggy's heart fluttered at that. She'd never been anyone's muse. "I hardly know him. We just talked once."

"He's no good at talking to pretty girls. But give him a chance and he's really a great guy. He'll really respect ya and he's a pretty good cook too. I know he's a little small but he has a big heart, you know."

"Do you always perform this sales pitch to every pretty girl you see?" she asked amused.

Bucky chuckled. "Just excited at the prospect of my best friend actually meeting a girl. Even if it's just being friends."

"Well then, let's go see him."

"We can't," Bucky said bitterly. "They won't let us, remember?"

"Well, I'm pretty sneaky," she smirked. "We'll be there in no time."

She led Bucky through the hallways, telling him when to duck into a room and where to go. They finally made it to Steve's floor before they were cut off.

"Stop!" A doctor stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Peggy immediately burst into tears. "I am so sorry," she blubbered. "My husband needs me and I just want to see him if just for a minute. My brother is with me as a support! I couldn't do this alone!" She wailed and the doctor looked panicked as to what to do.

Bucky did too. He never knew what to do when a girl was crying.

"Okay it's alright ma'am you can go see your husband. I'm sorry for stopping you," the doctor hurried off.

Peggy turned towards Bucky her eyes completely dry. "A little trick my friend Angie taught me," she explained before continuing on to Steve's room.

Bucky stared after her impressed.

They entered Steve's room. Peggy's heart hurt seeing him in the bed. So small and frail. He looked up and grinned.

"You came."

She laid the pictures in his lap. "I had to return these to you."

They smiled at each other. Bucky coughed getting their attention.

"How you feelin' buddy?"

Steve frowned, "Not too good. You know how it goes." Bucky nodded understandingly.

"You'll be alright. You always are."

\-------

After that Steve and Peggy started dating.

He would go and walk her home from work. She still worked her late nights and even though Steve knew fully well that she could fend for herself he still wanted to make sure she got home safely. He would always prepare a warm dinner for her when she came home from missions. Steve was a wonderful cook.

"Learned it from his Ma," Bucky had once said.

After a while, Steve and Peggy got married. It was a quiet little affair with a priest and Bucky and Angie as witnesses.

Neither Steve nor Peggy had much family to be there but their best friends were enough.

Time had passed and Peggy bore their first daughter naming her Sarah Angela. After Steve's mother and Peggy's best friend.

Steve was more than happy to stay home with their little girl while Peggy worked to support the family. Sometimes they lived paycheck to paycheck and had to come up with creative ways to make it to the end of the month.

Other times Steve would sell a painting and they'd be able to buy Sarah a new doll or pay for Steve's medications.

When Sarah had turned four, a terrible chill ran through New York. Sarah and Peggy were alright, just the sniffles but Steve, already weak with chronic illnesses took the hardest hit.

\----

Sarah toddled into her parent's bedroom and peered in. The room smelled of sickness which made her wrinkle her nose. Still, she stayed.

A single lamp illuminated her parents. Her mother sat at the edge of the bed and fed her father soup broth. Her Uncle Bucky was there earlier but rather than play with her like he usually did he went to her daddy's room. She didn't hear much except a bit of yelling and then silence.

Uncle Bucky moved into the living room and played with her after that. She could tell his heart wasn't in it and she feigned exhaustion saying she was ready for a nap, she was a good actress like her godmother.

Once she was sure he wasn't outside the door, she left to go to her parents' room. She snuck in and sat quietly behind the foot of the bed. Listening.

"You can still make it through this Steve... I don't care what the doctor says. You can still make it," Peggy said trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm tryin' Pegs but... I don't think I can win this one," Steve sighed. His pallid face twisted in pain as he broke into a coughing fit. His body shook and he finally flopped back into the pillows. Peggy brushed back his limp hair back from his forehead.

"Sarah." The little girl jumped and peered over the bed from her hiding place. "Why don't you keep your father company, while I go get him a few more blankets?" Peggy helped the blue-eyed, brown haired girl onto the bed.

Sarah sat by her father. "You're not gonna get better are you?" she asked.

Steve smiled softly at his perceptive girl. "Probably not sweetheart," he held her hand. "I'm trying my hardest though. I'm very stubborn."

"I don't want you to go away," she sniffled. Steve pulled her in and hugged her close.

"I won't be gone. s'long as you remember me."

"But it's not the same," the tears rolled over her chubby cheeks.

"I know babygirl," Steve said.

"I'll draw lots of pictures for you, Daddy," Sarah said finally, after sitting with him in silence for what felt like forever.

Silence.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here," Steve said and after a moments pause continued. "I want you to be strong like your Ma, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

Peggy walked in. "Sarah, please go sit with Uncle Bucky," she told the little girl.

"But-"

"Please" Sarah knew better than to argue with that desperate tone. She got off the bed and hurried out.

Peggy moved back to her husband's side. She hated kicking her daughter out but she didn't want her to be there when Steve... moved on.

"Peggy," Steve began. "I want you to find happiness."

"How can I be happy when you're not here?" She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She tried to keep herself calm but how could she?

"You'll find a way..." his breathing was growing more labored. Ragged. "For her... and for... yourself. I'll always love you, Peggy." "

I'll always love you too." She squeezed his hand and felt it go limp. His face turned ashen. His chest stopped moving.

"Steve?" she whimpered. "Steve?" She held his hand to her cheek and sobbed.

He was gone.


End file.
